Savage Sword of Conan 218
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 218 001.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 218 025.jpg =When Turns the Wheel of Swords= =Conan Magus!= Creators Writer: Roy Thomas Artist: Esteban Maroto Letterer: Janice Chiang Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-217; next chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-56). Minor Characters *Shubal (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-217; no further appearances to date). *Lord Arkhaurus (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-217; no further appearances to date). *Sergianus (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-217; dies in this issue). *Queen Ialamis (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-217; dies in this issue). *Mishi (First appearance; dies in this issue). Khaurani serving wench. *Lady Khashtris (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-217; no further appearances to date). *Acrallidus (Previous appearance first story of SSOC-217; no further appearances to date). Location *Khauran. Time Frame *About two weeks. Synopsis Conan ponders the mysterious images he saw in the mirror-creature of an elderly man where the reflection of Sergianus should have been. When he voices his suspicions to Shubal, the bodyguard realizes the image looked like Baron Sabininus of Koth. Their speculation is cut short by the arrival of Lord Arkhaurus, who approves of how Sergianus has helped the queen through diffcult times (the death of her cursed daughter and her husband). Arkhaurus does, however, give permission for the pair to find out if Sergianus is truly a duke, as the land he claims to come from is only a barony. As the evil Sabininus/Sergianus continues to seduce the queen, Conan and Shubal seek a Nemedian, Nebino, who might have the information they seek. They find him, dead, and fight the two assassins who killed him. Someone doesn't want Conan digging too deeply. Conan takes a local serving wgirl, Mishi, back to Lady Khashtris to become a servant and things quiet down for several days as Conan stands watch over the princess Taramis. One evening, however, he is drugged by Mishi, as the treacherous woman and her accomplice try to kidnap the princess. Shubal arrives in time to prevent the accomplice from slaying Conan, and when Conan chases the girl he instead finds her stabbed and dying body. She claims that Arkhaurus is behind the plot, but when Conan and Shubal bring their information to Khashtris she doesn't believe them, though she will go to the queen in their name. The Queen refuses to believe the story also, so the two have no choice but to go to Governor Acrallidus with their suspicions. The only thing that tips the governor to their way of thinking is that Sergianus might be a hated Koth in disguise, so he gives permission for Conan to trip Sergianus up. At a state dinner, Conan disguises himself as an elderly seer and, using the Eye of Erlik, begins to tell secrets of those assembled. When he hints that Arkhaurus killed Mishi and that Sergianus is in fact Sabininus of Koth, they attack. Conan rips off his disguise and slays Sergianus, whose corpse immediately ages to its proper state. As Conan boasts of his figuring out the plot, a mystic circle appears around the body and demon rises behind the barbarian.. Conan hightails out of the circle as the demon consumes the body of Sabininus.The queen, so distraught at the death of the one she lives, even though he was an evil monster who intended to kill her, commits suicide. Taramis is named queen, and though all want him to stay, Conan decides to leave the city. Notes *Based on the novel Conan the Mercenary by Andrew J. Offutt. Category:Marvel Comics issues